Black sun, Red moon, and Stitched hearts
by KimKatastrophe
Summary: Willow is an odd girl. her parents were killed when she was an infant and she was taken in by the Weasly's. this is her fourth year and she is determined to do great...but something from her past has returned to haunt her. something she never knew existed
1. Chapter 1

** In the happy town of London things were always busy and loud. Tonight though, was the exception, humans didn't know anything about the wizarding world. Which is why they would not understand the events of this night.**

** A woman wearing all black walked down the empty street and up the driveway to the Burgan home. She pulled out a wand and whispered, "Alohomora".**

** She creaped slowly and quietly into the house. She walked up the soundless stair and into the first room she saw.**

** She automatically noticed the crib in the corner and swiftly tip-toed over to it. She peered down to see a small baby nestled in her covers tightly. The baby had blonde hair that was still short. The woman smiled at the baby and said, "Count your blessings I'm not here for you".**

** The door opened loudly behind the woman. A man was in the doorway with his wand drawn at the mystery woman, the mans wife was behind him ready for anything. **

"**Bella! You don't want her! You want me!", Yelled Jack Burgan who started to sweat and look from her to the crib then back to her.**

"**You're only half right dear. You and your wife.", She said as she started stroking the baby's head lightly.**

** The child's father quickly ran over sticking his wand to Bella's neck.**

"**I won't harm this pretty little thing. But you…aren't pretty enough for my kindness. You abandon the dark lord and expect nothing bad to happen. You're either really stupid or really bright."**

"**Let's find out!"**

"**If you wish, Avada Kedavra!", Bella yelled as a green light shot out of her wand and hit Jack. He laid on the floor, lifeless.**

** His wife started to mutter a curse but Bella was too quick and quickly the words echoed throughout the house again.**

** Her job was done…and with that she disappeared into the night.**

** *****

** The tapping at the door was like a button on Molly Weasley. As soon as she heard it she shot up.**

** She walked down the stairs and opened the door. Their stood a black dog with a blanket hanging out of it's mouth…at the end was a baby.**

** Molly quickly grabbed the baby and motioned for the dog to come in.**

"**Oh…Anna and Jack! My god Sirius how ever did you find dear Willow alive!", Asked Molly frantically.**

** The dog turned into a man and he sat in a chair, "I was walking down the street and heard the baby's cries. I wondered why the lights were on and yet nobody was soothing the child. I walked in…the door was unlocked which was odd. I reached Willow's room and…well you know."**

"**My god! What are we going to do with Willow!?", She asked looking down at the now sleeping child.**

"**No relatives in all of England…I can't take her and neither can Lupin. I tried Lilly and James but they said that they were in hiding too so their isn't much they could do…so I come to you now", Sirius said quietly as if he was telling a secret.**

"**Alright…she's the same age as Fred and George so at least they'll have a friend to play with…", She said before breaking out into sobs over her lost friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourth Years and Summers End**

**Willow awoke to the smell of sweet cinnamon and eggs. she looked at the clock…she woke up 10 minutes earlier then usual. She knew what that meant…**

"**Willow!", Fred started.**

"**Time to get up!", George finished.**

"**No…I have ten more minutes!", She said as she pulled the covers over her head. She still doesn't know why she sleeps with her door open.**

**Fred pulled the covers off of her and jumped in next to her, "Fine stay in bed…I don't mind".**

**He pulled the covers over them and started rolling around ferociously.**

"**STOP! 1. Get out of my bed…and 2. If you don't get out at least stop moving around!", she screamed angrily now that she was wide awake.**

"**Don't you remember…when you had nightmares at the age of 5 and you would sleep with us!", Fred yelled as he winked at her.**

"**Yea! You always hogged the covers! Not to mention to would yell and hit us in your sleep!", George laughed.**

**The more they laughed the more Willow blushed, "Stop guys!"**

"**Awe she's blushing! It was cuter then…but you're still adorable!", Fred and George said in unison as they each kissed her cheeks.**

**With that they strolled down the stairs. Willow rubbed her cheeks so hard, you would think she got dye on her skin. She grumbled, "Their lucky we're not related by blood or else I could yell incest…which is more fun then rape."**

**She looked up and froze.**

"**What are you talking about!?", Ron questioned anxiously.**

"**Nothing!", Willow said turning red. She didn't want to explain rape or incest to a 12 year old.**

"**Ok…", he said as he ran down the stairs.**

**Willow walked into the hall and down the stairs to see cinnamon toast and all types of eggs. She, as usual, had sunny-side-up.**

**She sat down in between Fred and George also as usual…unfortunately. When she sat on the chair a loud fart noise came from her. She blushed hard but knew it wasn't her…or anyone for that matter.**

"**I love that you born on April Fool's Day! It suits you!", she said as she threw the whoopee cushion at the twins. She grabbed her plate and charged up the stairs and could barley here the twins.**

"**And you born on Halloween 'cuz you're a real witch!…Oh wait!", Fred and George laughed.**

**She had never been more mad at those two.**

**She started shoving mounds of food in her mouth. She was so mad that her face was deep red. It brought out her blue eyes and naturally bleach blonde hair.**

**When she finished she threw the plate on her dresser and got dressed. She put on her usual purple and black corset along with her purple skirt. She tore her boots on quickly and grabbed her broom. She always snuck out wearing this outfit…well only when she snuck out to go to her friend Calvin who was a muggle.**

**She wasn't dating him…but she had always wanted too. She met him first year on platform 9. She bumped into him, they talked for awhile and they exchanged addresses for mailing letters and such.**

**They talked all the time and she liked him…and she was sure he liked her too. She was about to take off when she heard a knock at her door.**

"**Who is it?", she called as she moved her perfectly straight hair out of her face.**

"**Fred.", He called.**

**She waited for George's voice…after 5 minutes she said, "Come in."**

**When either of the twins was serious they would come alone. He walked in and closed the door behind him…also a serious sign.**

"**Why are you all dressed up and ready to go?", Fred asked frowning a little.**

"**Nowhere of your concern…not like you care.", Willow said getting angry again.**

**She jumped at the sound of Fred's loud stern voice, "Hey! Don't ever act like me and George don't care! We do it to everyone! Even to mum! So relax!"**

"**You do it to me a lot more then anyone else! Why!? Huh?", Willow snapped back matching his anger.**

**He didn't say a word, he just patted the bed making her sit next to him. Even though they faced different directions.**

"**We don't hate you…we just…show our affection that way. Sorry…we thought you were used to it.", he said looking down at his folded hands.**

"**I know…I'm just a little cranky…", Willow said putting her hand back and accidentally touching his.**

**In that instant he knew, "Nightmares! You've been having nightmares! What did you see that's got you so upset?!"**

"…**I can't answer that…not yet.", she said starting to choke up.**

**Fred hugged her and almost as if rehearsed George walked in and hugged her too. He had been listening…but it didn't matter.**

**For an instant she was happy. They both pulled away and gave each other sly grins, "Let's make it like the old days!"**

**Fred continued, "You can crawl into bed with us tonight if you get scared!"**

"**Get out you idiots", she said pushing them out with a grin on her face.**

*******

**Willow was tossing and turning that night. She was having terrible images. Fred and George in front of her protectively. A man attacks them with the killing curse, then Fred falls down dead.**

**She screamed in her sleep quietly. Fred heard though, those two were always connected somehow. He walked sleepily over to her and crawled into bed next to her and whispered, "Tomorrow is the last day of summer…then we'll be in Hogwarts as fourth years. We'll have fun like always…"**

**After a few minutes he was asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Day

The sun beamed its bright rays through Willow's window and made her face glow. Fred woke up next to her and smiled.

He kissed her forehead and then stood up, "I'm glad your nightmares stopped…"

Willow woke up about 10 minutes later blinking away the sleep. She dreaded tomorrow…the start of waking up early.

She was about to open the door when she turned around. She bent over to pick up her bracelet that the twins got her for her 13th birthday. She looked up at her bed and noticed the spot where her body had laid was a little sunken in…as was the spot next to it.

Willow smiled faintly, "I'll let it slide…"

Once she was downstairs she gathered her food and sat down in her usual spot. No pranks this morning, which means they'll get her at lunch.

"Oy! What is this!", Ron said spitting out his apple juice.

"Well what does it look like?", they said in unison.

Willow couldn't help but giggle. The twins looked from her to each other.

After their long stare off they got up and went upstairs.

Willow being as curious as she was decided she would follow.

***

Once out of earshot the twins flashed each other their evil grin.

"We need to make a bet…haven't done it in awhile…", George started.

"It's my turn to pick! So how about…a little race?", Fred said more like a statement then a question.

George answered anyway, "Yea sure…what kind?"

"Whoever can get Willow to fall for them first, the other has to pay him 20 galleons!", Fred gushed happily.

George simply grinned wider to show his approval.

"Can I join in!?", Willow asked making them jump. They hadn't noticed her.

"Sure…fall for yourself.", they said rolling their eyes.

"No! If I can make either one of you fall for me I get 30 galleons, and if I get both of you…30 galleons each!", She yelled excitedly.

The boys looked at each other…this could higher the stakes quite a bit.

***

Later that day the war had already begun. The boys tried everything they could think of to try and make her at the least blush. To no avail.

She on the other hand hadn't tried anything. She didn't seem to think she had too. It was as if she was letting them make themselves fall for her. Or maybe she just figures if they are to fall for her…it should be for her.

No matter how long they've known each other or spent time together…they still had so much to learn about Willow.

Fred and George were determined to win. George knew that Fred had a better chance because Fred and her had this weird connection. It was all thanks to George though.

George thought Willow should be an official part of their family some odd years ago. He got a needle and Fred and Willow mixed their blood. Molly walked in before George had a chance and maybe its because they were wizards…because ever since then it was as if he didn't need to be around. George knew better though, so even today he never let it get to him.

"Your Hogwarts Letters have arrived!", Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

The three rushed downstairs. Willow opened up her letter and looked at the long list of supplies. She was about to throw out the envelope when she noticed more paper. She pulled it out and saw it was a letter from Dumbledore.

'Dear Aurora,

I hope you will come to Hogwarts. I have offered you many times but you always reject. This could be a chance to meet your sister! I wish you would come to your senses! Being a Death-Eater will only destroy you! Two-Face being your mentor makes your situation no better! So please, come this year at the least…let me sway you a little.

From,

Albus Dumbledore.'

Willow stared at the letter confused but knew that even though it wasn't to her…it was meant to go to her. She folded the paper and smelt old oak. A soothing smell.

Then like a robot…she automatically started for the woods near the Burrow. Once she was there she dropped the letter and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Term

That night Willow went back to the spot she had dropped the letter in. it was gone…as she expected.

She sat on an old broken log and breathed in the warm air. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She heard the snap of a twig but disregarded it. It was probably an animal anyway.

Then all of a sudden she felt something whoosh past her. She opened her eyes and stood abruptly. She looked at the old oak in front of her.

On it was a piece of parchment pinned by an arrow. She grabbed the arrow and pulled, after 5 minutes it came out. Willow looked at the parchment. Four words on it, 'Don't go to Hogwarts'.

Willow crumpled it up and threw it. She started walking away when she felt someone's presence. She turned to see a girl wearing a black cloak with the hood over her face.

"Who are you!?", Willow yelled trying not to sound scared.

"I haven't decided…but I think I'm the person who must kill you…", She said matter-of-factly.

"Why! What did I ever do to you? I don't even know your name!", Willow blurted as she trembled rapidly.

"I will not harm you unless ordered.", The girl's voice was flat and cold…like she had all the emotions sucked out of her.

"Willow!?", Fred's voice chimed in the distance.

Willow turned to see where he was, when she looked back the girl was gone.

Fred finally reached her. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she came to her senses. She shivered which made Fred throw a blanket over her.

"Why were you out her?", he asked lifting an eyebrow.

She ran her fingers gently through her silky blonde hair, "Just wanted to check something is all…"

Willow instantly fell asleep. Fred picked her up and walked out of the woods smiling and shaking his head.

"What will come? Two-Face…will I have to kill her?", Asked the girl from earlier.

"Maybe…", said the woman wearing a mask next to her.

The two girls were perched on a tree watching Fred like hawks. Ready to snatch him should the order come.

Once Fred was inside they disappeared.

***

The next morning was hell. Willow had to be woken up by a very anxious Ron.

She got all dressed up and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She ate a quick piece of toast then ran to the fireplace.

Willow did the usual process…she threw the Flu Powder in and then walked in. She said Diagon Alley and was instantly engulfed in emerald flames that took her to where she had said.

Once everyone was with her she ran off all over. She wasn't going anywhere in particular…she was just looking for someone.

She spotted a woman with plum colored hair and emerald eyes. She ran over and hugged the woman forcefully.

The woman hugged back instantly and then turned, behind her was Calvin!

Calvin was a muggle but his parents were wizards which Willow always found odd.

"How are you Will?", Calvin asked giving her a quick hug.

"Great! How about you?!", Willow asked letting the hug go reluctantly.

"Great! I'm so glad to see you!", he stuttered a little as he blushed.

"Same!…Say how come you never wrote back when I wrote to you?", Willow asked a little nervously.

"You never wrote to me…I wrote to you but you never answered!", he said looking confused.

They both stared at each other with confused faces. That is, until Fred and George both grabbed Willow's arms and ran off with her.

Calvin just stared off at them as they slowly faded. He kept staring until someone tapped his shoulder, "You're late Roro…"

"I told you not to call me that…", a girl voice said from behind him.

He smirked, "Hmm, sorry must have forgot…"

***

Once they all got their supplies they went to the train station.

They saw Platform 9¾ and entered. The big train was warmly familiar to Willow. Just glancing at it made her smile.

Willow, Fred, George, and Ginny all boarded the train. Once the train started though, they noticed Hermione in a booth alone. So…where was Harry and Ron?

Harry had been with them the last days of summer…Willow just didn't notice. The boy who lived in her house just didn't mean much.

She felt like she was better…plus she was actually on all of her teachers sides, even Snape.

She walked into the cabin, "Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?"

"I thought you would know. Ron _is_ your brother and Harry was at _your_ house so how would _I _know?!", Hermione stated in her know-it-all way.

"God you're a brat!", Willow gritted her teeth as her face scrunched up and turned red. She stomped back to her booth with Fred, George, and Percy.

"You don't look very happy.", Percy said as if he was the smartest guy on earth.

"I am! Stupid Hermione doesn't know where Harry or Ron is! Where could they be!", Willow's hair was all out of place and her eyes were so wide you could fit in them. She was nervous, and not only that, but Calvin would be there and neither of them liked him.

"It's ok. They're smart. They'll know what to do, not to mention dad could always drive them! It's ok just sit down and enjoy the ride.", Fred said as he put his hand on her shoulder and pretty much pushed her next to him.

"I know, I know…it's just…", Willow bit her lip and contemplated for a moment if she should mention the strange girl who might want to hurt or…kill her, "I don't know."

She decided she would handle this on her own. She always bothered the twins with her problems…she didn't want them to hate her, especially Fred.

Willow closed her eyes to try and calm down but instantly went into a nightmare. She was standing next to Fred, they were holding hands and held there wands out with their free hands. The wants(and glares) were pointed to a girl wearing a red cape with the hood up. She pulled her hood off to reveal her face. Her brown straight bangs stretched down to her chin. The rest of her hair was long and swaying as the wind blew. they were in the forbidden forest and it was dark. The girl in front of them pulled her sword out of it's sheath. The sword was on her back which Willow found odd. She clearly didn't know magic so she simply charged at them with her sword. Instead of stabbing them she slashed her sword without touching them. Lighting came blasting out at them. It separated them and sent them flying.

Willow was anxious to see what would happen to them…though she could tell. She still wanted to know for sure. She was about to see what would happen next, when Fred started yelling her name and shaking her.

Willow's eyes shot open and she just glared at everyone in the booth, "What!"

"We're almost their! You should change into your robes!", Fred yelled defensively.

Willow was surprised. She thought her eyes were only closed for a few minutes. She thought for sure they were joking but their expressions said otherwise. So Willow left the cabin abruptly and went to change as they had suggested.

***

They were all in the great hall, minus Harry and Ron who were still nowhere to be found, ready for the first years to be placed.

"Aurora Strudge!", McGonagall's familiar voice rang through the hall.

To everyone's surprise it was not a first year who stepped up to the sorting hat. A girl with naturally bleach blonde hair that was perfectly straight. She had blue eyes that were dull with no shine. She looked a lot like Willow! She looked Willow's age too, everything was the same.

"Is that like Willow's clone!?", George asked with a scared look on his face.

"No…", Fred began, "Her eyes have no light. Her expression shows that she isn't a happy person, and she isn't smiling like an angel."

For some reason Willow's heart pounded when she saw him smile. She was turning a light pink. Too light for anyone to notice.

The hat made it's decision after 5 minutes, "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table, especially the older boys, started cheering. Willow overheard a boy asking how old she was.

"13...my birthday is Halloween so I'll be fourteen.", the girl's voice was emotionless…like the girl from the Forest!

Willow began to shake. She was so scared then she remembered the name on Dumbledore's letter and when her birthday was. Willow started wondering…_this girl really could be my clone!_


	5. Chapter 5

First Day And The New Enemy

When Willow woke up she felt miserable. She had dreamt about last night…the conversation her and Fred had.

"_When I shook you I saw you having a nightmare! It won't leave you alone even when you're awake! This is serious! Time to talk!", Fred yelled and pleaded at the same time._

"_NO! I can't…I'll deal with this on my own! By myself!", Willow yelled blinking back tears._

"_Don't you get it you idiot! You're not alone! So you don't have to do it on your own! It's ok to ask for help!", Fred said gently as he patted her back._

_Willow pushed him away, "I'm sorry but this is my problem!"_

_She ran up to the girls dormitory._

Willow sighed and smacked her cheeks as she remembered.

"I wonder how today will be…", She asked herself as she also remembered Aurora's cold stare.

She sighed again as she got her DADA books. She hated Lockhart right now. Really now, Willow must have had 7 books for his class alone!

She ran out of the common room nodding to Harry and Ron who nearly got expelled last night over a flying car.

Once out of the common room she met up with George.

"Morning!", he called to Willow as she walked up to him.

"Morning…", she looked all around the area, "Where's Fred?"

"For once I don't know. Sorry…he might be at class already.", George offered trying to help.

Willow laughed at the very thought of that. Her and George went anyways.

To their amazement he was in class already! Willow went to sit next to him when she noticed Aurora sitting in the corner alone. Willow expected the boys to be flocking her but they avoided her like the plague. Willow started to wonder what happened. She didn't stop she just took the seat next to Aurora.

Fred looked down and seemed a little mad. George sat next to him and whispered to him, "What happened…did you two fight?"

"Sorta…at this rate you'll be winning the bet.", Fred said as George raised his eyebrow.

George saw how this was affecting Fred, he thought for sure she had won him over.

Willow opened her mouth to speak but Aurora put her finger up, "I don't expect us to be friends."

"You're her aren't you? The girl from the woods?", Willow asked gulping back the fear as a chill creaped up her spine.

"If I am…what ever will you do? Pretty little Willow, lost…can't turn to her family, can't turn to a muggle friend, can't stop the fear that's pulsing through your veins.", Aurora said like a crazy woman. She smiled like a witch(the Hollywood kind).

Willow quickly grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom. She stopped in the middle of the hall, in front of a little girl. The girl was very pretty, one green eye and one brown, with long misty pink hair.

"Don't worry, Aurora can't do anything till my special person tells her too!", The girl chimed.

"What are you people!?", Yelled Willow as she choked back fear.

"Death Eaters", The girl replied solemnly before disappearing.

***

Willow returned to class all shaken up. Fred looked at her and stood up.

Lockhart stared at them both, "Please sit down Mr. Weasley. And you, Willow, you are late. It's your loss really, I shared one of my most thrilling stories!"

"Whatever.", She said sitting next to Aurora.

"What has you bothered?", Aurora asked in her emotionless voice.

"You and you're freaky death eater friends!", Willow shrieked as she slammed her hands on her desk and stood.

"I don't what you're talking about. You need better control over your emotions.", Aurora said looking back at her book.

"At least I have emotions!", She yelled back at her.

Aurora tensed up before presenting her wand, "I will teach you what true strength is. Lesson one…", She cast a spell that sent Willow flying into the wall, "being able to leave useless emotions behind. Two…", She used the spell to throw will against the opposite wall…this time Willow coughed up blood, "leaving worthless family behind. Finally, three…", She moved her wand up and down, making Willow hit the ceiling then the floor over and over, "being able to leave yourself behind!"

Willow was bloody and bruised. When Aurora put her wand away and sat, Fred stood and ran over to Willow with George close behind.

"Willow! Willow! Are you alright!?", Fred begged more then asked.

"I wi…will…b…be.", She said before passing out.

"I'll take her to the nurse!", Fred yelled as he ran out with Willow in his arms.

"Me too!", George yelled following.

"I'm afraid I'll have to report you.", Lockhart said sternly.

"Do I need to school you too professor?", Aurora asked.

Lockhart backed off, beginning to sweat, "No! I'll excuse you this time!"

He laughed nervously as Aurora looked out the window and asked herself, "Did I take it too far?"

A voice in her head answered, "_Yes…he is going to be awfully mad. Though it could count as a warning…he may or may not let it slide._"

"Right.", she said continuing to look out the window. She remembered the first time she ever met Willow…

_Aurora was crying against an old oak tree. She couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't take the torture…she didn't even want to be a death eater._

_A twig snapped and Aurora pulled out her wand, just in case._

_A little girl who looked just like her stood before her with a basket of berries. She took one look at Aurora and gleamed._

"_You look just like me! Are we related?", She asked curiously as she put down the basket and kneeled to be at eye level with her._

"_No.", Aurora replied sadly as she wiped away the stray tears._

_Her face turned upside-down it seemed. Now her smile faded into a frown, "Why were you crying?"_

_Aurora lied, "I have no one to play with."_

_Willow broke into laughter and stood up, "The how about…we play together?!"_

_She held both hands out so she could help Aurora up._

_She took the hands and stood up. Then pulled out her wand and used it to erase her memories of her. Willow fell unconscious and Aurora walked away, "Maybe one day…we can be friends. We can play then."_

_She continued to cry as she left._

"If only I could see that smile one more time.", She sighed as the memory ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Push Me Away

Fred sat in the chair next to her cot in the infirmary. He had been there for 2 hours waiting for her to wake up.

George left 10 minutes after arriving, he wanted to go report Aurora.

Willow started to open her eyes and come to. When they were fully open she looked up to see Fred who hugged her tightly as soon as he noticed.

"You scared me!", He yelled concerned.

"Try being the one tossed around.", She smiled.

He was shocked how she could joke around. She was a little weird like that at times. She only forgives people she cares about deeply if they did that to her. So why would she forgive this girl who she doesn't even know?

"Can you forgive me?", She asked frowning.

"For what?", he asked.

"Last night, this morning, the other day, everything! I'm such an ass to you!", She started to tear up.

"None of that matters now, what matters is getting Aurora away from you! She clearly doesn't like you and made it known today that she isn't afraid to hurt you.", He smiled at her trying to ease her worry.

"You're wrong.", She said looking down, letting her bangs cover her face.

"What do you mean? She bashed you!", Fred began to yell but forced himself to calm down.

"Stop!", She yelled as the tears streamed down her face. "Why do you think she likes you?", He asked clenching his teeth to keep himself from yelling.

"We're sisters!", She looked up at him and cried as she yelled.

"What?", he asked.

"It's obvious! We're twins! Just as much as you and George!", She yelled. He didn't reply for a solid 2 minutes. He was thinking…deeply. He contemplated until finally, "You're right…but why is she like this to you?"

"She's a Death Eater! She must have been taken the night my parents died!", She exclaimed.

"Then why didn't they take you too?", He asked giving her the you're stupid look.

"Padfoot! He found me that night! They maybe wanted to take me but he came right before they were able too! They must have had Aurora already!", She smiled at her smarts.

"One problem, how come my mom never knew you had a twin?", He asked still eyeing her.

"I…", She stopped and looked down in frustration.

"That's where the path goes dry.", He stated matter of fact.

"She hates me…wants to kill me. One famous torture method among the Dark Lords followers is killing the ones there target loved most…", she stated out of no where.

"Yea and?", he asked knowing exactly where this was going.

"Stay away from me.", she said bluntly.

"No! I can take the pain! You don't need to be alone all the time!", He yelled.

"You're right, I don't have to be alone, but this is one of the times where I do. Thanks for all your help. Goodbye.", She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving you!", He yelled again, not caring if she would be upset with him.

"Madame Pomfrey!", Willow called.

She was tearing up and Fred wasn't budging.

"Yes dear?", she asked coming out of her office.

"Fred is making it hard for me to rest.", She said trying to choke back tears.

"Fred…leave please. If you want her to get better, you best leave her be.", Madame Pomfrey said evil eyeing him.

He got up and left. Willow was sobbing into the sheets. She didn't understand why though. It's not like she'd never see him again. So why wouldn't the tears stop?


End file.
